La enfermedad de Snape
by Blythe.Naurin
Summary: El profesor Snape padece una extraña enfermedad, y es por envenenamiento. Su sustituto para dar las clases, resulta ser... Mientras, el trío intenta averiguar cómo sucede. Anterior a lOdF terminado
1. El Gran Descubrimiento

**_La Enfermedad de Snape _****__**

Summary: El profesor Snape padece una extraña enfermedad, y es por envenenamiento. Su sustituto para dar las clases, resulta ser... Mientras, el trío intenta averiguar cómo sucede. (Anterior a lOdF)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent y el chico solitario).

Genere: General / Action-Adventure

Rating: G

Nota: no toma en consideración los sucesos de 'la Orden del Fénix', ya que lo escribí antes.

Nota 2: Este fict tiene bastante tiempo, e incluso lo había publicado antes (sin terminar). Ahora, lo estoy re-publicando, luego de correcciones en la escritura y algunos cambios.

Nota 3:No sé nada sobre los géneros y lo puse donde me pareció que podía quedar. Se aceptan mejores sugerencias al respecto. (Más notas al fin de la hoja)

Capítulo I: **El Gran Descubrimiento**

Hacía unos días que el Profesor Snape estaba en la enfermería, sin tiempo de preocuparse por sus clases, consecuencia de una casi constante coma. Los profesores, sabían lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero no podían explicar cómo sucedía.

–Minerva, tenemos que actuar con rapidez y cautela; supongo que, de enterarse, podría aumentar la dosis y matarlo o cambiar el veneno.

–Sí, pero, ¿qué haremos con las clases de Pociones?, ¿las dará usted?

–No, gracias –metió su mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un par de objetos pequeños, de color amarillo, y le ofreció uno a la Profesora–. ¿Quiere un caramelo de limón, Minerva? –Ésta respondió negativamente.– Yo no sé por que nunca aceptan estos dulces muggles, son realmente deliciosos. Parece que a nadie le gustan por ser muggles. ¿Sabe usted algo?, hacen unos dulces deliciosos... Debería probarlos... sólo Arthur probó, y le encantó. –Se comió el caramelo y se calló, lo que la profesora estaba esperando.

–Albus, ¿mando un aviso al Profeta pidiendo un profesor de Pociones?

–No se preocupe, no es profesor de Defensa, no es tan difícil encontrarlo –hizo una pausa mientras saboreaba el caramelo, y continuó–. Ya me encargué yo, mi querida profesora. Empieza mañana, avísele a los alumnos de Gryffindor. Yo me encargaré de Slytherin.

–Está bien.

Y así se despidieron. Ya habían llegado a la puerta del aula de Transformaciones, por la cual la profesora entró.

XXXXXXXXXX –O–O– XXXXXXXXXX

Una semana había pasado desde los hechos que acaban de ser narrados. El Profesor Snape seguía en la enfermería, y, cabe decir, no se encontraba mejor. Los profesores estaban terriblemente preocupados...

–Así que, Rudolf, debo pedirte que te quedes un poco más, hasta que las cosas se aclaren.

–Sí, por supuesto, Albus. Me encantará.

–Bien. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw acogieron la noticia de que el Profesor Bent continuaba en el Colegio con mucho agrado. Los de Slytherin, por el otro lado, querían que volviera Snape, ya que el nuevo Profesor no los consentía en absoluto, a pesar de haber pertenecido a su misma casa.

El Profesor Bent, era un hombre alto y de cabello color negro y corto. De cuerpo atlético, muy musculoso, había arrancado más de un suspiro por parte de las chicas. A decir verdad, más de una lo consideraba su amor (algunas más coherentes, su amor platónico). También tenía aceptación de parte de los chicos, ellos lo admiraban.

Había sólo tres personas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los demás estaban fuera o en Hogsmeade. Ellos no habían podido ir, porque el Profesor Snape les había puesto un castigo poco antes de enfermarse.

Los chicos se encontraban conversando.

–¡Odio a Snape! Es un... –pero no pudo terminar, pues había sido interrumpido por la chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada a su lado.

–Oye, no es tan malo no poder ir a Hogsmeade, Harry. Ahora, podremos hacer los deberes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Transformaciones y Encantamientos; sin contar los de Adivinación, que tienen ustedes... Los de Aritmancia ya los hice. Además, tendríamos que haberlos hecho hace tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que voy a la biblioteca. ¿Vienen?

–No, todavía no. No estoy de humor, creo que daré un paseo por el castillo –fue la respuesta de Harry.

–Yo iré –contestó Ron en un tono de voz que mostraba perfectamente que no quería.

Ron y Hermione se fueron, dejando a Harry solo en la Sala Común. Éste, no salió a dar el paseo por Hogwarts que quería hacer, por pura fiaca. Decidió quedarse donde estaba, pensando.

Comenzó pensando en el Profesor Bent. Realmente le había sorprendido su sonrisa, pues le encontraba algo conocido. No sabía por qué, pero de algún modo, sentía que ya había visto a esa sonrisa. Era una persona bastante singular: había pertenecido a Slytherin y odiaba a un Profesor que había sido alumno de esta casa (lo había manifestado con una mueca de asco cuando se presentó en su primera clase como el suplente de Snape); no prefería a Slytherin, no tenía ninguna preferencia; era agradable, no como Dumbledore o Remus, pero era agradable (lo extraño de esto, es que los de su casa solían ser muy desagradables).

Luego, recordó a Snape. ¿Qué le pasaría? (pese a que no le agradara, tenía una terrible curiosidad) –Ese sueño, me gustaría saber qué quiere decir –por experiencia, sabía que esa clase de sueños significaba algo– Una figura encapuchada, ¿quién podía ser? La figura (que llevaba algo en la mano), pasaba por el Gran Salón y seguía. Quien fuese, si era un alumno, tenía que pertenecer a Slytherin o Hufflepuff.

Estuvo pensando un rato, hasta que calló en la cuenta de que esa persona podía dirigirse a la enfermería, y por lo tanto, podía ser quien estaba envenenando a Snape. Porque él sabía que lo estaban envenenando. Decidió que se lo diría a Hermione y a Ron, y se dirigió rápido a la biblioteca.

–Lo lamento –había chocado con alguien por ir tan distraído.

Afuera, él, estaba solo; no tenía amigos, los profesores le tenían lástima... la verdad, era que eso derivaba en un pésimo año. Cuando subió al tren había supuesto que tal vez no iba a ser la mar de fácil (siempre había tenido dificultad para relacionarse), pero jamás había esperado algo como aquello. Hubiera deseado que alguno de los alumnos fuera su amigo... no uno de los de su mismo curso, ¡eran todos tan inmaduros y arrogantes! Se creían la gran cosa, pero carecían de razones para ello: no sabían nada de Artes Oscuras, no eran muy rápidos, ni suficientemente fríos o calculadores... eran una vergüenza para la casa de Slytherin. Él, prefería a los mayores, que eran más inteligentes y vivos. Sentía ganas de platicar con alguien de algo que no sea las tareas, sólo lo buscaban para eso.

–No te preocupes, Harry. ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade? –dijo el Profesor Bent.

–Porque Snape, nos castigó a Ron, Hermione y a mí antes de enfermarse. –Acompañó la última palabra de un tono raro, cosa que al Profesor sorprendió algo, pero no lo demostró.

–¿Qué hicieron?

–Solamente estuvimos peleando con otros alumnos...

–Bueno, en ese caso, puede que no se haya equivocado tanto, porque los castigos de puntos no sirven de mucho contigo y el señor Malfoy, según me ha contado el Director. Además, no creo que sean muy útiles, para nadie; lo digo por experiencia –sonrió, de nuevo con esa sonrisa. Harry la conocía, pero no recordaba de donde.

–El problema, Profesor, es que Malfoy si está en Hogsmeade. Como siempre, los de Slytherin no tienen la culpa para Snape.

–¡Ah! ¡Sí! Te creo, debe ser muy desagradable... Lo siento, no debo hablar mal de mis colegas –agregó pero sin sentirlo realmente, porque no le importaba hablar mal de Snape, o según él, hablar con sinceridad de él–. Y dime, Harry, ¿A dónde ibas con tanto apuro?

–Iba a la biblioteca a hablar con Hermione y Ron.

–Bueno, creo que no los vas a poder ver.

------------------------------

Nota 4: Cuando se narran los sentimientos de "el chico solitario", son desde su punto de vista. Está acostumbrado a estar con Slytherins adultos y los de su curso parecen algo vanos en comparación a éstos.

Nota 5: Como dice la nota 1, esto es anterior a lOdF, y, ahora, sé que el sueño que Harry tuvo, no se parece a nada a los de el quinto libro, pero me pareció que cuadraba, considerando los de CdF

Nota 6: Harry ha pensado muchas veces en ése sueño, pero recién ahora llegó a esa conclusión. Podemos decir que antes no lo había encarado desde la perspectiva de que el encapuchado fuera un alumno.

Nota 7: Sobre el título: el descubrimiento no es tan GRAN descubrimiento, pero sólo "El Descubrimiento", hubiera carecido de mayor interés. Se puede tomar como el clásico sensacionalismo de los escritores.


	2. Conversación con el Profesor Bent

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_******

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent y el chico solitario).

Nota: no toma en consideración los sucesos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes. (más notas al fin de la hoja)

Capítulo II: **Conversación Con el Profesor Bent**

–¿Por qué no, profesor? –preguntó Harry, confuso.

–Hace un momento, me crucé con Minerva. Estaba realmente furiosa. Parece, por lo que entendí, que Ron y Hermione estuvieron practicando hechizos en la biblioteca (que no está permitido), y Minerva se enteró (no entendí como) e iban los tres para su despacho. Realmente era difícil entenderle de lo furiosa que estaba.

–¿Y estaba tan enojada por eso? Hemos hecho cosas peores –preguntó intrigado.

–Te creo... tal vez, porque Hermione es una alumna ejemplar y pensó que se portaría mejor. Eso, y el hecho de que todos los profesores están nerviosos por la situación de Severus. –Ambos sabían que la segunda razón era la principal.

–¡Ah!... –se quedó callado; pensando.

Luego de un rato, el profesor Bent habló– ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Harry lo pensó un momento... Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que tal vez era un descubrimiento, o tal vez; necesitaba dar una forma un poco más concisa a sus pensamientos, y contarlo era un primer paso (lo ideal sería poder conversar sobre ellos). ¿Podía confiar en este profesor? No lo conocía mucho... Por otro lado, su llegada era posterior a la enfermedad de Snape. Lo intentaría, realmente necesitaba hablar sobre ello.

–Profesor, ¿podemos hablar?

–Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata, Harry?

–Em... es que... es algo privado. ¿No podríamos ir a otro lado?

–¿Mi despacho? –sugirió Bent.

–Si.

Fueron hacia allí.

A decir verdad, el profesor Bent estaba intrigado. Más o menos conocía al muchacho (Dumbledore le había contado muchas cosas, y también los otros profesores), y sabía que no era una estupidez lo que quería tratar.

–¿Me ayudas con mis deberes, Peter?

–Sí, supongo –nunca había creído que se iba a sentir tan solo. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mucha gente, en su casa, siempre había gente: Marie, Kevin, Grace... y eran mucho más agradable que todos los que estaban ahí. Aunque, le caía bien uno de quinto, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco; el problema era que él no estaba en quinto como el muchacho, él estaba en primero. Conocía al chico de vista, y parecía arrogante, una de las cualidades que detestaba de sus compañeros; sin embargo, Malfoy era calculador y frío, astuto y le interesaban las Artes Oscuras, y, además, era bien parecido, él tenía derecho a ser arrogante.

No pretendía tener muchos amigos, pues no era esa su costumbre, pero de ahí, a no tener con quien hablar de algo decente...

Le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, pero como todos lo veían tan buen alumno, pensaban que era lo único que le importaba. Malfoy, el día anterior había estado hablando con sus amigos del último partido, y cuando él, Peter, fue a decir algo, justo le pidieron ayuda...

–Bueno, Harry, puedes empezar.

Estaban en el despacho del Profesor Bent, no tan cerca de la clase como el de Snape. Dumbledore no le había querido mover a éste de lugar sus cosas, por consiguiente, habíale intentado dar a Bent otro despacho; pero ninguna habitación era muy adecuada de las que estaban cerca de la clase.

–Bien. Es sobre el envenamiento de Snape –el profesor se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló excelentemente, de modo tal que Harry no lo notó.

–¿Cómo sabes que lo están envenenando? –preguntó en tono de curiosidad, y no de asombro, el cual se acercaba más a la realidad.

–Por dos cosas. Uno: escuché hablar a la profesora McGonagall y al Director sobre que había que ser muy cuidadoso, porque si se enteraba podía aumentar la dosis y matarlo.

El profesor Bent rió.

–¿Acostumbran a hablar los profesores de modo que los alumnos los escuchen?

–Bueno... yo... no... debía estar allí –el profesor lo miró con expresión interrogante–. Era de noche, yo... había ido a la cocina a buscar algo de comer...

–¿Con la capa invisible de tu padre? –soltó Bent.

–Sí... ¿cómo sabe lo de mi padre?

–Lo conocí en Hogwarts. Estaba dos cursos más adelante que yo. Además, el profesor Dumbledore me advirtió que tenías cierta facilidad para desaparecer de la vista, y me lo imaginé. Bien, volviendo al tema, ¿cuál es la segunda?

–Por un sueño –Harry le contó el sueño al profesor.

–Muy bien... Me haces acordar a un viejo amigo, ¿sabes? Pero te recomiendo tener cuidado con eso de andar investigando y todo eso, porque mi amigo murió de joven.

"Bueno. Sobre Severus, tienes razón. Lo están envenenando. Nos hemos turnado para cuidarlo: todas las noches alguien se queda, y de día está Madame Pomfrey, pero aún no hemos visto a nadie, ni nos damos cuenta cuando le suministran la poción.

Ya que hablaban de Snape, Harry pensó que era un buen momento para preguntarle al profesor, por qué odiaba a Snape. Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero alguien tocó la puerta, por lo que la cerró antes de haber dicho algo.

Bent desatrancó y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de la varita. Era Dumbledore.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Rudolf, es urgente –dijo en voz baja de modo que Harry no entendió.

–Sí, director –dirigiéndose a Harry, agregó: –Espérame Harry, que me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo. Puedes tomar cualquier libro de la biblioteca, si quieres –pero supuso que no le iban a interesar, eran todos de Pociones.

–Sí, gracias.

Harry se dirigió a la bibllioteca. Estuvo mirando los títulos... No, no le atraían, era todos de pociones. Pero como tendría que esperar un buen rato, eligió un libro (el que le parecía menos aburrido) y se dirigió a un sillón que había cerca. Estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando vio que había un retrato debajo del almohadón. Lo quitó, pensando en la mala ubicación que el profesor le había dado. Lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, y sus ojos cayeron sobre él.

–¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta de que eso era lo qué sucedía?

Y así comenzó de nuevo el ¿monólogo? de Dumbledore.

La primera persona que vio, fue al profesor Bent. Debía tener alrededor de quince años. Desde chico era apuesto el profesor, tenía el pelo un poco más largo que ahora, y para nada peinado; su tez un poco más oscura, y los músculos bastante desarrollados para la edad.

Al lado de él, estaba...

–¿Estás seguro, Albus?

–Sí, por supuesto. No hay duda. Acaba de decírmelo Poppy... lo que no entiendo es cómo...

–Bueno... ¿por qué no lo dejamos como está? –el Director lo miró con asombro–. No fue en serio, fue una broma. Por el hecho de que no me agrade no voy a ser cómplice de un asesinato –Dumbledore lo miró de nuevo severamente, Bent, sintió como si hubiera vuelto a sus años estudiantiles–. Está bien, no quiero que se muera aunque sea...

No terminó porque el Director lo interrumpió, no tenía sentido que siguiera diciendo chiquilinadas.

–Rudolf, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo sucedió esto?

–No, ninguna teoría. Creo que necesitaría pensar... tengo un libro que trata sobre la materia. Creo que lo leeré –recordó algo–. Mejor entro, porque Harry está hace rato, y debe estar aburrido ya... ¡wow! veinte minutos aquí hablando. Adiós, Albus.

------------------------------

Nota 2: Actualización del Disclaimer. En lugar de "el chico solitario", Peter.

Nota 3: Cuando el narrador llama "¿monólogo?" al discurso de Dumbledore, se refiere a que Bent no intervino. (Lo explico porque en una ocasión me lo preguntaron)


	3. No Estoy Tan Desfamiliarizado

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent y Peter).

Nota: no toma en consideración los sucesos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes. (hay más notas al fin de la hoja)

Capítulo III: **"No Estoy Tan Desfamiliarizado"**

–Harry, como sabes, a Severus lo están envenenando. Usan una poción para esto, una de las más dolorosas conocidas. Consta de tres etapas. La primera, es una coma casi constante, pero, más o menos diez minutos al día, vuelven en sí, es decir que están "despiertos". Esos momentos son espantosos, sufren de dolores de distintas naturalezas (desde dolor de cabeza, a algo similar a que te claven un cuchillo). La segunda es aun peor: están "despiertos" todo el tiempo con dolores múltiples; pero hay momentos en que no sienten nada, ni dolor ni nada, es como si estuvieran en otro mundo. Y la tercera es una coma constante. En ésta etapa, es en la que muere.

–Y... ¿no hay ninguna poción que contrarreste el efecto? –el profesor había vuelto de su encuentro con Dumbledore, y le contaba a Harry la conversación que había mantenido con el director. No habíale dado tiempo al chico para preguntar nada respecto al retrato.

–El problema es que no sabemos a que veneno nos enfrentamos. Para los dolores, Madame Pomfrey le ha dado varias pociones, pero no se le puede dar demasiado, porque puede fusionarse con el veneno y empeorar la situación. Yo he preparado distintos antídotos, pero como le deben estar suministrando un poco todos los días, o similar, hace poco efecto. Además, no sé cual es la correcta.

"Harry, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más?

Harry dudó e, inconscientemente, negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. ¿Se lo decía? Luego pensó que lo haría. El efecto fue algo cómico, el chico negaba con la cabeza y a la vez decía que sí:

–Profesor, a decir verdad, hay algo más.

–Dime, Harry.

–Es... bueno... es que... cuando usted se fue... –estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado–... yo agarré un libro... y fui a leerlo al sillón... y... había un retrato allí...

–Severus, ¿cómo te encuentras? La poción ya debe estar haciendo efecto.

–Sí –cerró la boca un momento para aguantar el dolor–, ya está mejor –aunque eso no era mucho decir, ya que aún le dolía mucho. De todos modos, no quería decir que le dolía, así que lo calló e intentó aguantar lo mejor que pudo. Afortunadamente, hablar era una buena anestesia, que actuaba concentrándolo en otros puntos y no en el foco de dolor–. ¿Cómo están mis clases?

–Van bastante bien...

–¿Tienen un profesor sustituto?

–Sí.

–¿Quién es?, ¿o no se puede saber? –agregó cuando Dumbledore tardó en responder. Era raro el comportamiento del director. ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez qué sucedía?

–No lo conoces –sí, eso era mejor que decirle quien era... se pondría furioso y no sería muy bueno. Prefirió cambiar de tema–. Los alumnos han preguntado mucho por ti...

–... una fotografía... y... estaba... usted... y...

"Peter ayúdame en esto, por favor", "Peter, ¿me harías los deberes de esto otro?" Estaba realmente hastiado de todos esos inútiles. Bueno... por otro lado, tenía sus compensaciones. Siempre tenía las mejores butacas en la Sala Común de Slytherin (eso era una condición, si no, no ayudaba a nadie) y jamás lo molestaban. Además, cada tanto, cuando no tenía ganas de hacer algo, lo hacían por él.

Pero lo que él quería no era nada de eso, él quería hablar con alguien. Desde que habían comenzado las clases no tenía una conversación decente con nadie.

Ahora, estaba ansioso... había un partido dentro de poco tiempo. Jugaban Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff (aunque él prefería que jugara su casa). Según había escuchado en la clase de Herbología de unos alumnos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor era mejor y Harry Potter personalidad destacada dentro del equipo "Juega Harry Potter. Mi hermano me dijo que es el mejor de todo el colegio. Una vez: atrapó la snitch con la boca. Sólo perdió un partido, y fue por los dementotes y él se desmayó" (así había hablado el muchacho). Los de Slytherin, decían que iba a ganar Hufflepuff (aunque Peter pensaba que eso era imposible, los Hufflepuffs eran todos inútiles). Lo que sucedía, era que sus compañeros no querían admitir que los Gryffindor eran buenos, y además, ¿si no lo decían ellos quien lo iba a decir? Era una forma de convencerse a sí mismos.

–... mi padre.

Bent se sorprendió, y no pudo disimularlo. ¡Tamaña sorpresa se había llevado! ¡Que descuidado había sido! ¿Cómo había dejado la foto allí? Es que en la mañana la había estado mirando, pero luego, salió (¿a qué había salido?) y no recordó guardarla bien.

–Bueno, verás, yo soy el primo de tu padre.

–Ay, por favor, Albus, ¿desde cuándo mientes tan mal?

–¿Yo? –preguntó el director divertido. Si bien no había derivado el tema a los alumnos, lo derivaba de otro modo.

–Está bien, no es que mientas mal –concedió Snape–, es simplemente que es un pésimo argumento. Si me hubieras dicho que Hagrid bebió y se controló tal vez lo hubiera creído...

–Severus –lo reprendió el director.

–Lo siento. Pero no deja de ser un mal argumento.

–Ni que lo digas –y Dumbledore comenzó a reír. Un asomo de sonrisa se plantó en la cara del profesor–. Pero, oye... –y tornó a contarle lo que en efecto era una mala excusa. Y así, le contó más chismes, consiguiendo que Snape se olvidara del asunto.

Se sorprendió cuando se lo dijo. ¿Por qué, si él ya había analizado las posibilidades y le había parecido la más convincente que Bent y su padre fueran primos? No entendió completamente su reacción, aunque supuso que se debía a que una cosa es sospechar y otra, muy distinta, un hecho.

–Tu abuelo (paterno, por supuesto) y mi padre son hermanos. Mi verdadero apellido es Potter, pero tuve que cambiármelo porque los mortífagos no quieren a ningún Potter. Sin embargo, soy un auror, y he atrapado varios mortífagos.

–Así que... serías mi tío segundo –esto fue acompañado de un leve tono de pregunta.

–Así es; y disculpa que no haya ido antes a sacarte de casa de tus tíos, pasa que mi trabajo no es muy estable, viajo mucho, es peligroso. No puedo hacerme cargo de un adolescente, desde el punto de vista jurídico.

Cuando Harry se retiró, fue pensando... ¡No lo podía creer! "No estoy tan desfamiliarizado como pensé. Tengo un padrino y un tío". "Segundo" agregó una voz dentro de su cabeza "eso no importa, es mi tío al fin. Además, son geniales, no como los Dursley"

Esa noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry le contó a Ron y Hermione su conversación con el profesor Bent, omitiendo lo del retrato, y el parentesco que los unía.

Ron, hizo un comentario que causó indignación en la chica:

–Me alegro de que a Snape lo están matando. ¿Qué les parece si averiguamos quién es y lo ayudamos?

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ron? –exclamó Hermione con una voz muy aguda–. ¡Es horrible! ¡No se merece morir! Es cierto que a veces es odioso –ambos chicos la miraron como diciendo "¿sólo a veces?". La chica entendió bien el mensaje:–... bueno, tal vez siempre, pero eso no es razón para matar a alguien. Además si no fuera por él, ahora Harry estaría muerto.

–Puede ser que tengas algo de razón –repuso Ron de mala gana, ya que no le agradaba admitir que estaba equivocado y que la chica tenía razón. Le hubiera respondido algo más mordaz de no haber estado tan cansado por el castigo de McGonagall.

Se callaron un rato, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio para alegría de los otros dos:

–Harry, el próximo partido es contra Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? –el muchacho asintió un poco extrañado. Ron siguió–. ¿Quién es su capitán?

–No lo sé. Lo están ocultando muy bien. Fred y George, fueron un montón de veces a sus prácticas, pero no se han enterado. Lo que sí sé, es que la buscadora es una chica de tercero, y dicen que es muy buena. Pero Angelina, dice que yo le ganaría...

–Seguro que le ganarás –escucharon que decía una voz.

------------------------------

Nota 2: Los "chismes" que Dumbledore le cuenta a Snape no son 'Rosita sale con Juancito' ni de esa clase, sino sucesos cómicos con argumentos peores que los de Dumbledore. Personalmente, me inclino a pensar que son excusas de los alumnos ante preguntas que no quieren responder (por ejemplo: falta de tarea, etc.) –en vista que Snape tiene experiencia como profesor, le cuenta los más originales, ya que él conoce los clásicos.–Imagino que se lo contaron los otros profesores al director.

Nota 3: ¡Adiviné que Angelina era capitana!

Nota 4: Actualización del Disclaimer. "La poción de las más dolorosas" es un invento mío.


	4. Tengo un Plan

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent y Peter y "la poción de las más dolorasas")

Nota: no toma en consideración los sucesos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes. (una nota más al fin de la hoja)

Capítulo IV: **"Tengo Un Plan"**

Los tres muchachos habían estado demasiado ensimismados, como para darse cuenta de que el resto de Gryffindor había regresado.

–Angelina –dijeron al unísono.

–Si –contestó la chica–. ¿Cómo están?

–Y... después de estar todo el día encerrados en el colegio, y en el caso de Ron y yo, limpiar (sin magia, por supuesto) el aula de Transformaciones, mejor que ustedes no estamos.

–¿Qué hicieron que tuvieron que limpiar el salón de McGonagall? –preguntó Alicia, que junto con Katie, se había acercado.

–¡Ah! –contestó Ron, quitándole importancia–, sólo practicamos algunos hechizos en la biblioteca y dimos vuelta una mesa –quitándole aun más importancia–. Y, aunque Hermione lo arregló en seguida, la señorita Pince no nos perdonó y llamó a McGonagall.

Las cinco personas que lo estaban acompañando rieron: Hermione y Harry, por el tono de la voz de Ron, ya que ya tenían conocimiento de todo eso; Alicia, Katie y Angelina, por todo.

–Bueno –Angelina se había recuperado de la risa–, Harry, mañana hay práctica de Quidditch. Se me ocurrió una táctica que creo es bastante inesperada para el oponente. Sin embargo, no sé si vale la pena usarla contra los Hufflepuffs... me parece que sería mejor dejarla para el partido contra Slytherin. Igual, me gustaría practicar...

–Sí, Angelina, iré –Angelina era la nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, y se estaba esmerando mucho, a veces, hasta parecía una reencarnación de Wood.

Bent, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban hablando:

–Ya sé como podemos averiguar quién está envenenando a Snape –los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. Acababan de salir de clase, pero el profesor les había pedido que se queden (todos pensaba que habían hecho algo malo, y cuando les dijo que aún no se fueran, Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa a la que Ron casi le pega, si Harry no lo hubiera detenido)–. Esto servirá si el sueño de Harry muestra lo que realmente está sucediendo.

–Sí, estoy seguro de que es real, porque conozco esa clase de sueños, no es un sueño común, me levanto y siento que estuve en esa parte... no sé explicarlo, es raro. Pero estoy seguro de que sucedió.

–Bien, no estaba insinuando lo contrario. Yo creo que lo que viste era real.

"Mi plan es que dos de ustedes vayan con una capa de invisibilidad a la Sala Común de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, y si alguien sale, alrededor de media noche, que lo digan. El otro de ustedes, y yo lo estaremos esperando aquí. Creo que lo mejor será que sigan a los alumnos de las casas, ya que van a necesitar la contraseña. Tendrán que quedarse quietos, sin que los noten; y si alguien sale a eso de las doce, lo tienen que seguir hasta fuera de la sala y echarle el encantamiento aturdidor y lo traemos a mi despacho.

–¡Genial! –dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. Pero Hermione, no pensaba eso:

–Pero, profesor... ¿el director sabe de su plan?

–Mmm... no

–¿Y qué pensaría si se entera? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

–Con sinceridad, no creo que le agrade mucho.

–¿Todos los profesores son así en el fondo?

–Harry –dijo Bent–. Te olvidas que estuve en Slytherin, y por algo fue. Es más, yo fui el capitán de "Los Serpientes".

–¿Existen? –asombrada preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo los conoces?

–De nombre; una vez leí en un libro de leyendas de Hogwarts la parte de un grupo secreto en Slytherin, pero no decía mucho.

–Sí. Se supone que no existe. Ni siquiera todos los alumnos de la casa lo conocen. Sólo un grupo, los que pertenecen. Hay un capitán, y él, cuando ve a alguien con potencial, lo invita a participar. Generalmente nadie dice que no... es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un Slytherin.

"Lo integran, como deben suponer, los más "Slytherin"; es decir, quienes mejor reúnen las cualidades que tanto admiraba Salazar Slytherin. No nos importa el medio, si conseguimos lo que queremos, astucia...

Todos se quedaron callados. Harry, Ron y Hermione, pensando en lo que el profesor les acababa de contar, Bent, recordando.

–Profesor –dijo Ron–. ¿Cómo fue capitán?

–Yo entré en primero, y el capitán era un muchacho mayor, Avery, no sé si lo conocen –Hermione y Ron negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

¡Bueno! Ahora les tocaba Pociones... por lo menos era mejor que Historia de la Magia... ¡eso sí que era aburrido! ¿Qué era más aburrido, el profesor Binns o la materia? Suponía que Binns, pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. Nunca había tenido otro profesor en la materia, por lo que no sabía cómo era una clase normal de Historia de la Magia.

–¡Quiero que vuelva Snape! Vamos perdiendo en el Campeonato de las Casas. Según me contó Blaise, Snape siempre les daba puntos por todo, y a los de otras casas les quitaba por cualquier estupidez (principalmente a Gryffindor).

Escuchó Peter que decía un niño de su curso. La verdad, era que a él no le importaban los puntos... Fulminó al chico con una mirada (siempre le hacía eso a sus compañeros, simplemente, eran demasiado estúpidos).

Se puso a pensar en el nuevo profesor de Pociones... le parecía conocido, pero no sabía de donde. La voz, principalmente. Si, esa voz la conocía, definitivamente.

Faltaban diez minutos para que tuviera que entrar. Como era costumbre, era el único que había llegado temprano; pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Golpeó.

–Sí, es un mortífago –respondió Harry.

–Bueno... –iba a seguir pero alguien golpeó la puerta–. Esperen un segundo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, había un chico de primero del otro lado esperando. "Que raro que Peter venga temprano" pensó irónico. "Pobre, tendría que tener amigos". Para no tener que echarlo, lo mandó a buscar algo que tenía McGonagall.

–Bien –siguió una vez Peter húbose ido–. Él, Avery, estaba en séptimo, por lo tanto al año siguiente hubo que elegir un nuevo capitán. La competencia estaba reñida entre Snape y yo (aunque no éramos los únicos, también estaban Macnair, Nott, los Lestrange; Bellatrix quien nos seguía, probablemente, de no haber estado ni Snape ni yo, ella es quien hubiera quedado como capitana). Cuando yo gané, Snape se puso furioso, porque nos odiábamos, y porque yo estaba en segundo y él en cuarto –no lo dijo, pero esas dos razones no eran las únicas por las que se odiaban él y Severus.

_James, su primo dos años mayor que él, compartía el curso con Snape y se llevaban pésimo. Bent, había defendido siempre a su primo, creando así una enemistad no sólo con Snape, sino que con unos cuantos miembros más de la casa de Slytherin. De todos modos, también él tenía sus amigos, que por ser amigos de él, no lo eran de Snape (aunque a ninguno le simpatizaba los Merodeadores)._

_En seguida de nacer las diferencias entre Bent y Snape por un amigo-no común de Gryffindor, encontraron algo más en que rivalizar: Bent, era realmente buen mozo, el más de su curso y de su casa, pero no del colegio (allí tenía que competir con los Merodeadores y uno de Hufflepuff); además era muy bueno en Quidditch (de nuevo el mejor de su curso y de su casa, pero lo pasaba James. De todos modos, puede decirse que era el segundo mejor de esa época). Snape, era el mejor del colegio en Pociones (la segunda materia preferida de éste y la primera del muchacho dos años menor). _

_Pero, la rivalidad entre Snape y Bent, no era nada comparada con la que el primero tenía con James... _

_Como Bent se llevaba bien con los Merodeadores, se libró de la mayoría de las bromas que éstos hicieron. Aunque sólo en forma directa, jamás le hicieron nada; pero muchas veces, por el modo en que reaccionaban sus compañeros habían perdido puntos, así que lo habían molestado, indirectamente. Por contrapartida, había tenido que soportar las bromas de sus compañeros de clase, burlas e ironías. Los había mirado indiferente y fingido que no le importaba, pero le habían molestado. Muchas veces había estado a punto de pedir a su primo que frenara con las travesuras a los Slytherins, pero nunca lo hizo. ¿La causa? No creía que los amigos de su primo lo quisieran, principalmente el chico Black, y, la razón principal era ésta, no quería admitir, siquiera para sí, que le molestaba lo que sus compañeros de casa le hacían._

------------------------------

Nota 2: Actualización del Disclaimer. "Los Serpientes" me pertenecen a mí, también.

Nota 3: Reitero la nota 5 del primer capítulo: "Como dice la nota 1, esto es anterior a lOdF, y, ahora, sé que el sueño que Harry tuvo, no se parece a nada a los de el quinto libro, pero me pareció que cuadraba, considerando los de CdF"


	5. Desarrollo del Plan

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent y Peter, y "la poción de las más dolorosa" y 'Los Serpientes').

Nota: No toma en consideración los hechos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes. (una nota más al fin del capítulo)

Capítulo V: **Desarrollo del plan**

Pasaron días desde las narraciones del capítulo anterior, y el plan de Bent y el trío quedó perfectamente delineado.

Esa noche, Ron y Hermione fueron a comer sumamente incómodos; ya que ambos llevaban una capa de invisibilidad. Habían decidido que Ron y Hermione (con las capas de invisibilidad de Bent y Harry, respectivamente) irían, cada uno, a los dormitorios de una casa. A Hermione le habían destinado Hufflepuff, y a Ron Slytherin. Mientras, Harry y Bent se quedarían en el Gran Salón, esperando que ellos llegaran. La elección había sido hecha por sorteo, por causa de ciertas diferencias...

---------------Flash Back---------------

–¿Quién va a Slytherin? –preguntó Bent mirando a los tres chicos. Ninguno le respondió–. ¿Alguno prefiere ir a Hufflepuff? –trató nuevamente. La respuesta fue la misma–. Veamos, Ron, ¿vas a Hufflepuff?

–¿Yo? –no pareció agradarle mucho la idea–. Está bien.

–Bien, Harry, ¿vas a Slytherin?

La cara de Harry no se veía muy alegre– Está bien.

–Y tú Hermione te quedas conmigo, ¿están de acuerdo? –las caras de los chicos no mostraban acuerdo, pero Ron y Harry asintieron; Hermione, no.

–No quiero quedarme. Si ellos pueden ir, yo también quiero.

–Veamos entonces, ¿quién quiere cambiar con Hermione? –preguntó Bent aún de buen humor.

–Yo –dijeron al unísono los chicos, luego de una pausa en la que habían esperado a que el otro hablara–. Bien, tú entonces –de nuevo, al unísono. Se miraron y rieron.

–Entonces, tú Harry –nadie mostró ningún argumento–. Harry: conmigo –comenzó a ordenar–, Hermione: a Slytherin, Ron: a Hufflepuff.

–De hecho, profesor, Ron y yo conocemos la sala de Slytherin, ¿por qué no cambia a Hermione con Ron? –el profesor comenzaba a perder la paciencia, si bien lo ocultaba, como hacía siempre con cualquier emoción. Además, ¿cómo conocía la sala de Slytherin? Mejor no preguntar.

–Ron, ¿te cambias a Slytherin?

–No me gusta Slytherin.

–Harry, tú a Slytherin, Ron conmigo y Hermione a Hufflepuff.

–Yo quiero ir –se quejó ahora Ron.

–También yo –dijo Hermione.

–¿Y tú, Harry? –esperando que le respondiera lo que sus amigos recién habían dicho.

–Sinceramente, también –confirmando las sospechas del profesor.

–Pero no pueden ir los tres –sentenció el Bent–. Veamos, Harry o Ron tienen que ir a Slytherin. Harry, tú vas a Slytherin –él eligió–. Hermione tú a Hufflepuff y Ron te quedas.

–¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Ron.

–Porque tú no quisiste ir a Slytherin –le respondió Bent, ya sin paciencia. Los chicos, no lo notaron tal cual la intensidad.

–Entonces voy a Slytherin.

–¿Y yo me quedo?

–Que se quede Hermione, es una chica.

Hermione miró con profundo odio a Ron. –Las chicas somos idiotas –le dijo fríamente, mirándolo a los ojos, de un modo que él no pudo mantener y pronto encontró interesantes sus zapatos.

–No quise decir eso –la mirada de odio de Hermione lo habían atemorizado. De no haber sido así, habría dicho que sí, sólo para desafiarla.

–Profesor, yo voy a Slytherin, es injusto que ellos conozcan la sala y yo no.

–¿Saben qué haremos? –evidentemente los chicos no lo sabían, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en responder. Era una pregunta retórica–. Un sorteo.

---------------Fin del Flash Back---------------

El trío estaba muy entusiasmado con este plan, y confiaba realmente encontrar al asesino de Snape, pero él, Bent, estaba empezando a sentirse cada vez más inquieto. Habían invertido montones de tiempo en esto, y no había seguridad de que funcionara. Cuando habían comenzado, él sabía que capaz que no sucedía nada, pero como probando no se pierde nada... El problema, era que, ahora los chicos estaban muy ilusionados, pero si no lograban nada, se iban a llevar una gran desilusión (o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Bent). Además, si el director se enteraba, estaría en problemas: había llevado a tres alumnos a que rompieran reglas (más de las que habitualmente rompían). Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió que era hora de bajar a comer.

"¡Rudolf llegó tarde a comer! ¡Qué raro!" pensaba Dumbledore. Y es que realmente el profesor solía ser muy puntual. "Tal vez le pasa algo... ¡pero con él nunca se sabe lo que siente!... es como si tuviera una armadura" sus ojos eran insondables y sus ademanes perfectamente controlados. El director trató de hablar con él... estaba igual que de costumbre, hablaba con normalidad ("pero es que con este tipo cualquier cosa es posible", pensó). Le preguntó sobre el motivo de la tardanza, y respondió que se había retrasado por haber preparado una clase (¡esto si era raro! Rudolf era terriblemente responsable, no era posible que no tuviera, más o menos, preparadas todas las clases del mes)...

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione, Harry y Ron no comieron demasiado, estaban muy nerviosos para ello. De todos modos, hablaron bastante (de Quidditch). Angelina, estaba nerviosa porque pronto sería su primer partido como capitana. De hecho, no era la primera vez que abordaban el tema en una comida, pero sí era la primera vez que Angelina se mostraba tan nerviosa.

–No te preocupes, jamás perdieron un solo partido en igualdad de condiciones –le dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla, pero no lo logró.

–Pero... ya no está Wood... –respondió la muchacha.

–El nuevo guardián es muy bueno.

–Pero no es como Wood –volvió a responder.

–¡Jugamos contra Hufflepuff, Angelina! –le dijo George.

–No tendría que haber sido yo la capitana...

–Angelina: eres una excelente capitana –dijo Fred, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, pero quedó tranquila (o mejor dicho no molestó más a los otros con el tema. Aunque por dentro seguía inquieta, que Fred le dijera que era excelente guardiana la había llevado a las nubes).

Hermione estaba harta de esperar, se había retirado del Gran Salón a las diez menos veinte, y ya eran las once. Si hubiera sido Parvati Patil o Lavener Brown quien estaba allí, hubiera estado contenta: tendría chismes para toda la semana; pero a Hermione, la tenía sin cuidado, si entre Hannah y Justin había algo más que amistad, o que Ernie estaba interesado en una Ravenclaw tres años menor que tenía un novio de Slytherin.

Ron, no se sentía como Hermione, sino que estaba escandalizado ante el hecho de que hubiera gente que pensara de un modo tan arrogante y discriminador. Todo lo que había escuchado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, lo hacía empezar a sentirse realmente descompuesto... y aún le quedaba más de media hora por estar allí... "¡Que pesadilla!"

Hermione miró el reloj: las doce y diez. Salió rápido, pero con cuidado, aún quedaban cinco chicas en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Se dirigió rápido al Gran Salón, el problema fue que se perdió. Siguió caminando, tratando de darse cuanta de donde se encontraba, cuando sintió un aire que le pasó rozando el pelo. Supuso que era un conjuro, porque antes, había escuchado un susurro.

Cuando todos se retiraron del Gran Salón, Harry y Bent, también lo hicieron, pero regresaron sin que nadie lo notara. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Harry le preguntó algo que hacía tiempo que quería saber:

–¿Por qué odias a Snape? ¿Sólo por la competencia entre ambos que había por el liderazgo de ese grupo?

–No, hubiera sido estúpido eso. Creo, que principalmente era por tu padre –al fin recibía una respuesta del tema. Más de una vez había tratado de preguntarlo, pero por una razón u otra no lo hacía–. Además, competíamos en todo (no solo en el liderazgo de "Los Serpientes", que fue posterior al inicio de nuestra enemistad). Yo era mejor en Quidditch y tenía más aceptación por parte de las chicas; él era el mejor en Pociones y sabía mucho de Artes Oscuras. Pero el incidente de "Los Serpientes" hizo que la relación entre ambos fuera peor.

Así, hablando, continuaron hasta pasada la media noche. Dejaron de hablar, cuando vieron a Hermione, Ron (con el ojo seriamente lastimado) y alguien bajito vestido completamente de negro, a quien no se le veía la cara por causa de la capucha que llevaba.

El profesor lo hechizó (Hermione y Ron lo habían traído a rastras entre ambos) y lo llevaron a su despacho. En el camino, Hermione narró lo ocurrido (Ron no estaba capacitado para ello, por causa de su pequeña dificultad para hablar: el labio estaba tan inflamado, que no sólo le dolía, sino que escucharlo "hablar" era lo mismo que escuchar el balbuceo de un bebé).

–Cuando traté de ir al Gran Salón me perdí, así que di varias vueltas tratando de encontrarlo. Escuché unos ruidos: eran Ron y ése –lo señaló con la mirada–. Estaban peleando en una mezcla de duelo y pelea Muggle; y lamento decirlo, Ron, pero si no lo hubiera aturdido, ahora tendrías algo más que el ojo y el labio roto...

Una vez en el despacho del profesor, dejaron al cuerpo "tirado" en el piso y Bent le cerró, más o menos, a Ron la lastimadura del labio. Luego tomó del armario un frasco muy chiquito y le dio unas gotitas al cuerpo. Pero al sacarle la capucha para esto, vio que algo que no le agradó y lo sorprendió. ¡Era Peter quien había estado envenenando a Snape! De todos modos, se repuso rápido:

–Es _veritaserum_ –les explicó a Ron, Hermione y Harry–. _Ennervate._

Peter despertó, y los miró estupefacto.

–¿Tú estás envenenando al profesor Snape?

"Si", fue la escueta y firme respuesta que obtuvo Bent a su pregunta. Éste, volvió a aturdir al muchacho, se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció por ella (luego de haber tomado un puñado de polvos flu).

Los tres chicos quedaron solos, pero no hablaron de nada, todo era tan extraño que estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Unos minutos después, salía Bent de la chimenea, y a continuación el director. El último, miró a los tres muchachos, y durante un período apenas más extenso a Ron:

–¿Cómo estás, Ronald?

–Bien, director. El profesor Bent me curó el labio y ya casi no me duele...

Éste dijo que sería mejor que luego viera a Madame Promfrey. Luego, comenzó a contarle a Dumbledore lo que había sucedido, pero sin hacer alusión a la razón por la que estaban allí: se limitó a contar los hechos de aquella noche.

–Ya veo –dijo Dumbledore con una mirada risueña en los ojos–. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que fue idea tuya, Rudolf?

–No, director. No le conté nada porque supuse que no lo iba a aprobar.

–Estabas en lo cierto, y aún ahora...

No terminó de hablar porque el cuerpo del chico había comenzado a cambiar, convirtiéndose en el de un adulto.

Bent se quedó quieto por un momento, fue una de las pocas veces en que no había podido esconder (o al menos disimular) el hecho de que había quedado anonadado.

–Ben. Ben Mourdock...

–No puedo creerlo... –dijo el profesor Dumbledore en un susurro.

------------------------------

Nota 2: Actualización del Disclaimer. Ben Mourdock también me pertenece a mí.


	6. Ben Mourdock

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Ben y, Peter/Ben Mourdock, y "la poción más dolorosa" y 'los Serpientes')

Nota: No toma en consideración los hechos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes. (hay más notas al fin del capítulo)

Capítulo VI: **Ben Mourdock **

–Mourdock... ¿no trabaja para el Ministerio? –preguntó Ron–. Porque creo haber escuchado a mi padre hablar de él.

–Si, y era uno de los mejores amigos de Snape; no sólo dentro de Hogwarts, sino también fuera –dijo con voz queda Bent–. Yo le conocía... me caía bien... era mi amigo... (uno de los únicos que teníamos en común Severus y yo) incluso... –frenó ahí. Luego su expresión se tornó más dura, y susurró–. _Ennervate _–a la vez que apuntaba a Mourdock con la varita.

Despertó de repente... ¿qué hacía allí? Ahora recordaba algo... lo había hechizado... un profesor del colegio... el de Pociones... pero antes le había preguntado si era el asesino de Snape. ¡Oh, no! lo habían descubierto, y no había podido cumplir su misión... Ahora, no sólo iría a Azkaban, sino que Dumbledore se encargaría de que no pudiera contar nada de todo esto, y el Señor de las Tinieblas no se enteraría (o si lo hacía, sería después, cuando fuera demasiado tarde) de que Severus Snape era un espía. Maldijo todo lo que se lo ocurrió para dentro (incluyendo a los presentes, de los que no conocía a dos: al pelirrojo y a la chica). No dijo nada en voz alta, porque no quería enfurecer más al Director (de quien conocía su fama) y al profesor Bent (aún no sabía del todo cuanto era capaz de hacer... había estado en Slytherin).

El hombre que yacía en el piso, los miró a todos con expresión confundida y pronto de enfado al darse cuanta de lo que sucedía.

–Ben... ¿eres un mortífago?

–Sí –le respondió el aludido al profesor Bent.

–¿Es usted mortífago desde que... desde que Potter fue asesinado? –esta vez fue Dumbledore quien habló; Bent no podía del impacto que tenía, por causa de la respuesta anterior.

–Sí.

Ron y Hermione no entendían nada. ¿No era "los Potter"? ¿De quién hablaba el director? Harry sí entendía, pero no por ello estaba contento...

–¿Por qué está en Hogwarts? –siguió Dumbledore.

–Me enteré de que Severus le está pasando información del Señor de las Tinieblas a usted y su grupo, y decidí matarlo.

–¿Llegó comunicarle a alguien sus planes?

Bent se había recuperado (un poco)... por lo menos podía hablar.

–No, no lo hice. Me enteré de esto demasiado rápido y no tuve tiempo de comunicárselo a nadie... cosa que es una lástima, debí habérselo dicho al mismo Señor de las Tinieblas.

–¿Sólo tú sabes que es espía?, ¿qué hay de Pettigrew? –de nuevo Bent, ya estaba muy recuperado.

–No, no lo sabe. Él está convencido de que Severus es un espía para el Señor de las Tinieblas.

–¿Cómo hiciste para envenenar a Snape?

–Fácil. Todas las noches, con una capa invisible lo hacía inhalar una poción muy fuerte. No podía hacerlo tomarla porque estaba demasiado vigilado y además pretendía que sufriera por traicionar a mi Señor...

Hubo un silencio.

No sabía si preguntárselo. Tal vez, si lo hacía, perdería el poco dominio que le quedaba sobre sí mismo, y eso no lo quería. Pero... él quería saberlo; no le gustaba no estar seguro si era él o no. Bent, prefería que Ben no fuera, por la amistad que tuvieron años atrás, pero, podía haber sido él...

Un flash de algo que había sucedido le vino a la mente... a dos cuadras de su casa, ve pasar a un muchacho de su misma edad y se corre para que no lo vea, se esconde... Habían pasado ya dieciséis años de eso, pero aún lo recordaba.

Ahora, Bent quería saber si eso era verdad... Trató de controlar su emoción, de no demostrar el odio que iba a sentir si la respuesta era afirmativa...

–¿Tú asesinaste a Margaret Potter? –dijo Bent de repente, rompiendo el silencio que desde hacía cinco minutos reinaba en la habitación. Esto fue dicho con una voz terriblemente fría, como jamás habían escuchado ninguno de los presente en él ni otra persona (y eso es bastante decir, ya que Dumbledore y Mourdock lo conocían bastante bien y desde había mucho tiempo, y era famoso por la inexpresiva voz que era capaz de demostrar).

–Si, mi Maestro quedó tan encantado por el trabajo, que empezó a confiarme misiones más importantes. Maté también a los Bones, y a... –pero se detuvo, al ver la cara de Bent. Irradiaba un odio descomunal, como Harry, Ron y Hermione jamás habían visto en él. Harry se asombró aun más, era una expresión de odio mayor aun que la que Snape usaba con él.

A Mourdock, esa expresión le sonó conocida, como la voz de hielo que usó. No creía haberla escuchado, pero la conocía... los ojos y la voz tan fría... ¿quién los tenía?...

Se acordó, una de las pocas personas capaces de sostener la mirada de cualquier persona... una persona que no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento... alguien, que una vez, fue su amigo...

–Espera –dijo –, tú eres Rudolf... –sus ojos se crisparon–. Se supone que estás muerto –su rostro denotaba terror–... estás... muerto... muerto –repetía como en una pesadilla de la cual quisiera salir.

–No lo estoy –dijo con voz fría y odio a la vez, y lo apuntó con su varita.

–Rudolf, tranquilízate...

–No; es un asesino...

–Lo llevaremos al Ministerio, y lo llevarán a Azkaban...

–Y luego –lo interrumpió Bent–, cuando Voldemort vuelva al poder, lo liberará.

–Si lo matas –dijo Dumbledore tratando de tener paciencia–, tú serás quien vaya a Azkaban, y dudo que Voldemort te libere... yo diría que te matará.

–Él mató a... –lo golpeó en la mandíbula, causando que ésta sonara y comenzara a sangrar. Mourdock le iba a responder de igual forma, pero Dumbledore lo apuntó con la varita y lo aturdió. Luego dijo, dirigiéndose a los muchachos:

–Les agradezco por haber averiguado quien era el asesino de Severus. Recibirán cincuenta puntos por cada uno y el premio de Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Ron, Hermione, vayan a la enfermería, y yo los acompañaré a que los vea Madame Pomfrey. Tú, Harry, puedes quedarte un rato, luego, Rudolf te acompañará a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Bent y Harry se quedaron callados un rato luego de que los otros se fueran. Pero, de repente, preguntó:

–¿Quién fue Margaret Potter?

------------------------------

Nota 2: Actualización del Disclaimer. Margaret Potter es mi invento también.

Nota 3: El director permitió a Harry quedarse porque se trataba de asuntos de su familia, además de por la singular relación que tiene con su alumno.

Nota 4: Bent no es mejor en todo que Snape. Es más frío y a la vez más agradable (se controla mejor e intenta estar serio y no con cara de desprecio a todos y todo el tiempo). Snape podría poner una expresión de odio como la de Bent de haberse dado la situación. Con esto quiero decir que a Harry no lo odia tanto como Bent odia a Mourdock. –Para la admiradoras de Snape.–


	7. Margaret Potter

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás elementos son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent, Peter/Ben Mourdock y Margaret Potter, y "la poción de las más dolorosas" y 'los Serpientes')

Nota: No toma en consideración los hechos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes.

Capítulo VII: **Margaret**** Potter**

–El profesor Bent arregló muy bien el labio del chico –dijo Madame Pomfrey, y eso realmente era un alago, no era una cosa que le decía a cualquiera–. Muchacho, ¿te duele algo más?

–No, estoy bien, gracias.

Pese a estar algo aturdido, se encontraba bastante bien.

Miró alrededor a ver si veía al profesor Snape... supuso que estaría en el único cubículo que tenía las cortinas cerradas... sí, ese debía ser.

–¿Es ahí donde está el profesor Snape?

–Sí, pero no pueden verlo.

–Poppy, ¿está despierto?

–Si, señor –y agregó bajando la voz–; creo que ya está por pasar a la tercera fase. Si no logramos detener la ingestión de veneno pronto, morirá.

–No te preocupes, Poppy; ya lo hemos resuelto. Los dos jóvenes aquí presentes, Potter y Rudolf descubrieron al asesino.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó las manos al rostro, en asombro. Pero, pensándolo mejor, era normal que los tres Gryffindor actuaran de ese modo. Iba a rezongarlos por jugar a los detectives cuando se percató de que si ellos no lo hubieran hecho, Snape hubiera muerto pronto.

–Bueno, pues, me alegro... Por cierto: ¿cómo está Potter? Es raro que aún no haya venido, no es muy usual...

–Espera a que se juegue el primer partido de Quidditch y veremos...

"Poppy, ¿crees que podré hablar con Severus para darle las buenas nuevas?

–Sí, por supuesto. Iré a avisarle que lo quieres ver.

–Mi esposa –la expresión de odio que había disminuido de la cara de Bent, se afirmó. Podía verse un gran dolor en sus ojos, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir actuando. La noticia de que Mourdock había matado a su esposa, lo había debilitado–. Se murió luego de que yo fui "asesinado" –esto fue acompañado con el tono que le corresponde a las comillas sumado con el odio que aún permanecía–. Como todos me creían muerto, yo no podía salir (Dumbledore quería dejar pasar un tiempo para que las cosas se tranquilizaran). Pero ese día lo hice, James tenía que hablar conmigo. Cuando estaba llegando, me crucé con Ben, así que me escondí para que no me viera, y cuando se alejó, fui a mi casa, y encontré a Margaret, la encontré... –no fue necesario que termine.

"Durante todos éstos años me ha carcomido la duda de si fue él o no –siguió luego de una pausa–. Traté de pensar que no había sido... –no pudo contenerse más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuenca había estado en una situación semejante. Supuso que lo mejor sería abrazarlo, y lo hizo.

Recordaba ese momento, el momento en que había visto pasar a Ben por la calle de su casa. Parecía nervioso, pero no le dio importancia, era normal en él estar nervioso.

También recordaba por que lo había llamado James... necesitaba hablar con él. Tenía un problema, y sus amigos no podían ayudarlo.

_Siempre James y su primo habían tenido confianza, así como sus padres la tenían. Era algo que recordaban de siempre: llevarse bien y ser amigos, aun cuando James era mayor. Dentro del colegio, su amistad aumentó, cuando se defendían mutuamente o cuando sólo se reunían para hablar (a veces chicas, sus amigos, la familia...). Cuando James salió del colegio, se escribían, aunque la fluidez de su comunicación ya no era la misma. Fue necesario que Rudolf saliera para retornar su amistad a la normalidad._

Pero esa vez, James quería hablar sólo con él, con nadie más. Cuando James le había contado de que se trataba el problema, se había sorprendido (cosa que James no advirtió).

"Rudolf, hay alguien de nuestro grupo que nos está traicionando" Bent, no había querido creerlo, no entendía por que tenía que haber un traidor. Además, sabía por el acento de James, que no se refería a La Orden del Fénix en general, sino a un grupo más chico y cercano a él: a él mismo, a su primo, Margaret, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily y Dumbledore. "¿Qué dices?" había respondido. "A que hay alguien que nos está traicionando... pero no sé quien... no somos ni tú ni yo (ya sufrimos bastante con lo que Voldemort le hizo a nuestra familia), y a Dumbledore no lo incluyo, sé que no fue; lo mismo que Lily" "¿Qué me dices de Peter?" había respondido Bent. La verdad, era que le caía bien el amigo de su primo, pero... había que admitir que era un poco cobarde... más de todos los que estaban en ese grupo de La Orden. "No sé, no creo... Sirius, desconfía de Remus... pero yo no sé que hacer. Peter como puedes suponer no quiere acusar a nadie..." Había notado que su primo estaba realmente turbado...

¿Por qué estaban las luces encendidas? ¿Qué hora era? Él hubiera jurado que era de noche, pero debía ser de día ya. Miró el reloj que había junto a la cama: la una y media. ¡Que raro! ¡A esa hora estaba todo tranquilo! No se le ocurría que podía haber sucedido. Sólo había un modo de enterarse: abrir las cortinas (y eso es lo que hizo). Vio a dos muchachos que conocía (demasiado bien, para su gusto), a Madame Pomfrey y al director. Los dos últimos estaban hablando.

–¡Ay, Severus! ¡Que alegría verte! –escuchó que decía el director. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se habían visto hacía unas horas, hoy le había tocado quedarse de turno... Bueno, algo extraño debía de haber sucedido–. ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡No estoy loco! (¿o si?) –siguió el director con la cara más alegre que de costumbre.

¡Que cara graciosa que tenía Severus! Debía creer que se había vuelto completamente loco...

–Harry –dijo su tío cuando se repuso algo de la sorpresa–. ¿Sabes por qué Albus confía en Snape?, ¿sabes que fue lo que hizo para que Albus confiara en él?

–¿Se volvió un espía para nuestro lado? –siempre había querido saber eso. El problema era que Dumbledore no lo consideraba de su incumbencia, y ¿quién más se lo podría contar? Snape no, desde luego.

–¿Y además de eso, sabes que hizo? –Harry movió negativamente la cabeza.

–Severus, te agradará saber que los chicos aquí presentes, Harry y Rudolf –viendo la cara de Snape, agregó–, (el que tú crees), han atrapado a la persona que te estaba envenenando –le dijo Albus.

¡Ahora entendía por que Albus estaba así!

Supuso que lo mejor era agradecerle a los chicos:

–Gracias...

Estaba dividido entre la furia y la alegría. Furia, porque Potter (al cuadrado) lo había salvado (¿por qué?, ¿estaban todos los Potter destinados a salvarlo? Ahora la cuenta que tenía era con tres Potter... con el mayor se podía considerar salvada, ¿no? Deseaba que sí). Alegría, porque ¡lo habían salvado!, ¡no iba a morir!

–!¿A Rudolf... Bent, te referías? –había estado a punto de decir "Rudolf Potter"

–Así es.

–¡Lo odio!

Hermione y Ron se miraron sin entender nada. Había sido una reacción bastante apasionada (considerando a la media de Snape). Acababa de agradecerle a ellos y ahora odiaba a otro que lo había salvado. ¡Y ellos que creían que Snape los odiaba más que a nadie con la excepción de Harry! Ni que Bent hubiera sido un Gryffindor.

–Cuando yo era aún espía (de nuestro lado, por supuesto), Snape empezó a ser un espía también para nuestro lado. No le estaba yendo muy bien: ninguno de sus dos "señores" confiaba del todo en él; pero de un solo golpe, quedó bien para ambos lados.

"Voldemort se había enterado que yo era un espía, así que le ordenó a Snape matarme. Habló con Dumbledore, y fingieron mi muerte.

–Tú una vez lo salvaste...

A Ron y Hermione, empezaba a dolerles la cabeza... ¡ahora entendían menos!

–Pueden irse –dijo Madame Pomfrey

Ellos querían preguntar que sucedía, pero no se animaron.

Eso mejoraba la perspectiva. A Potter, James, no le debía nada considerando que había salvado a su hijo en su primer curso. Podía dejar eso para James júnior, pero si no nunca iba a poder pagarle a James padre. Mejor dejarlo así. A júnior todavía le debía una... había tiempo. A Potter primo le había pagado hace tiempo. Bien, sólo estaba en deuda con una.

–De cualquier modo, ¿qué hace Potter acá? –Ya podía pronunciar el nombre como estaba acostumbrado.

–Creo que Poppy quiere que te tomes esta poción, Severus –le dijo el director como si no lo hubiera oído.

–No más evasivas, Albus, por favor –le dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente. El "por favor" lo había agregado por pura formalidad, pero no era muy real.

–¿Sobre qué? –pero Snape no le respondió. Simplemente continuó mirándolo–. Bien, Rudolf dio tu clase.

–¡¿Qué?! –y su rostro se tensó. Dumbledore lo hizo tomar pronto una poción tranquilizadora. Poppy había dicho que no debía estresarse.

Hacía media hora que estaban hablando ya, cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tenías que estar en la Torre de Gryffindor? –era Dumbledore.

–Lo siento, Albus. Fue culpa mía, yo lo mantuve aquí.

–Está bien. Ahora, llévalo, que voy a llevar a Mourdock al Ministerio.

–Bueno, Harry, vamos.

Harry tuvo que ir diciéndole el camino, pues Bent, no lo conocía (había pertenecido a Slytherin, era predecible).


	8. Adiós Tío

**_La Enfermedad de Snape_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (excepto el profesor Bent, Peter/Ben Mourdock y Margaret Potter, y "la poción de las más dolorosas" y 'los Serpientes')

Nota: No toma en consideración los hechos de 'lOdF', ya que lo escribí antes. (hay otra nota al fin del capítulo).

Capítulo VIII: **"Adiós, tío"**

Una semana después, Snape se había mejorado, y ya estaba en posición de dar clases de nuevo. Por lo tanto, Bent se iba. Los alumnos (excepto los Slytherin), no estaban muy contentos; preferían al profesor Bent, que los trataba con menos desprecio y carecía de favoritos...

–Ernie –decía una chica–, ¿es cierto lo que dicen sobre el profesor Bent?

–Sí, lo es. Se va a ir del Colegio este fin de semana, ya que Snape se recuperó –le respondió éste a su amiga.

–Creo que preferiría que se fuera Snape...

–¿Y quién no?

–Bueno, tal vez los de Slytherin...

–Pero hasta ellos tienen que admitir que Bent es mucho más agradable –dijo Ernie.

–¿De qué hablan? –preguntó la voz de alguien a quien ellos conocían bastante, y les caía bien, aunque se habían peleado más de una vez.

–De que Bent se va... –respondió Hannah.

–¿Se va?

–Sí, Harry, ¿no lo sabías? –dijo Hermione que se había unido al grupo.

–No, ¿ustedes cómo lo saben?

–Sprout –dijeron a la vez Ernie y Hannah.

–McGonagall –dijo Hermione

–¿McGonagall se lo dijo a todo Gryffindor?

–Si, lo hizo. Pero fue temprano, y tú y Ron no sé donde estaban...

–¿Qué? –el pelirrojo había escuchado su nombre–. Yo no fui Hermione, no toqué tus libros

Todos empezaron a reír.

Los Profesores no estaban seguros de a quien preferían.

Evidentemente, cuando Snape se mejoró, todos estaban realmente alegres. Jamás pensó Snape, que se iban a alegrar tanto de encontrarlo bien, siempre creyó que les iba a agradar más Rudolf, como a casi toda la gente (pensaba con melancolía).

De todos modos, luego de que pasaron los días, y se acostumbraron a la idea de que Snape no se iba a morir, que estaba bien, comenzaron a verlo desde otro punto de vista. Desde le punto de vista educacional, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Snape sabía más, aunque algunos sostenían que Bent era más alentador para los alumnos...

–Es una lástima que Rudolf tenga que irse... creo que sería bueno que estuvieran los dos profesores para dar Pociones...

–Minerva, ya sabes que eso es imposible...

–Pero no puedes decirme, Albus, que no sería lo mejor. Severus sabe muchísimo de Pociones, pero no es lo mejor para alumnos primerizos, me refiero a que no les da el incentivo necesario para que les agrade la materia o que se esfuercen sin tenerle miedo. Un ejemplo exagerado sería Neville. En cambio Rudolf los invita a participar sin mortificarlos por ser tímidos o equivocarse y no es demasiado blando... es una lástima que no se pueda...

Además, aunque ningún profesor lo admitiría, era más agradable tener a Rudolf en la Sala de Profesores. No quería decir que Rudolf fuera terriblemente sociable, simplemente, que, a ellos, no los miraba de un modo tan frío, ni se molestaba por cualquier cosa, simplemente respondía cuando le hablaban o se mostraba indiferente y no tan ceñudo.

De todos modos, quisiéranlo o no, Snape volvió y Bent se fue.

–Ptter... quiero... agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida... –realmente había costado decir eso; y ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el Director. Había estado horas preparándose para eso.

–No fue nada. Tú lo hiciste una vez por mí...

Se quedaron los dos, uno al lado del otro, sin hablar. Pese a lo que había sucedido, la situación no cambiaba mucho entre ellos. A ninguno le agradaba el otro, pero cuando se enfrentaban a alguien, estarían unidos.

Finalmente, el día de que Bent se fuera llegó, para pena de Harry.

El ex-Profesor estaba por irse, cuando apareció Harry, y lo abrazó.

Realmente quería a su tío, pese a que lo había conocido tan poco tiempo. Desearía poder verlo más seguido...

–Tío –dio Harry–, ¿crees que podrás ir a Privet Drive en vacaciones?

–Tal vez pueda tener una o dos semanas libres, y podemos salir... –respondió pensando... Sí, le gustaba la idea... pasar unos días con su sobrino... Y luego agregó–, y si quieres podemos invitar a Sirius a que venga con nosotros.

Harry no cabía en sí de emoción... le encantaría irse con su padrino y su tío de vacaciones.

Apareció Dumbledore en la puerta del despacho de Bent (que es donde se encontraban el tío y el sobrino conversando).

–Rudolf, creo que ya te conviene ir saliendo, en media hora sale el tren...

–Sí, Albus. Me despediré de Harry, y me iré.

Dumbledore los dejó solos, y fue a esperara a Bent al vestíbulo.

–Bueno... adiós.

–Adiós.

Su tío se iba, y no lo volvería a ver en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Él le había dicho que le escriba, pero no era lo mismo...

De repente, vio que se daba vuelta, y se dirigía hacia él.

–Harry... supongo que estás harto de que te lo digan, pero... vuelas igual a tu padre... ya sabes... te vi en el partido contra Hufflepuff... 200 a 30... excelente... y tú eras el mejor del partido...

–Gracias.

Así se despidieron...

Había pasado mucho desde lo recién narrado y las clases habían terminado. Harry había tomado sus exámenes, aunque no podía prever el resultado. Suponía que en Defensa le había ido bien, como siempre, pero no esperaba una muy alta nota en Pociones o Historia. Por supuesto Hermione tendría todas con la mayor nota, y Ron algo semejante a Harry.

Harry estaba en su dormitorio (aquél, que seis años atrás había pertenecido a su primo). Estaba pensando en su tío (no Vernon... no, en ese ni quería pensar). Faltaba tan sólo dos semanas para que las clases empezaran y no lo había visto aún. Los Weasley habían ido fuera del país, y Dumbledore no había consentido en que se lleven a Harry con ellos, por lo que Harry tuvo que pasar todas las vacaciones aburrido en Privet Drive.

¡Ring! Alguien había tocado el timbre. De todos modos, eso lo tenía sin cuidado a él... seguramente era una de las aburridas vecinas amiga de tía Petunia que venía a pedir una taza de azúcar para hacer una torta (la excusa perfecta para ponerse a hablar... sobre otros).

Escuchó la voz de tío Vernon escandalizada:

–¡SALGA DE AQUÍ AHORA, si no quiere que... –y siguió hablando, con la voz totalmente enfurecida.

Harry bajó corriendo, supuso que era alguien preguntando por él quien estaba en la puerta ¿por qué, si no, daría tal espectáculo tío Vernon delante de los vecinos, si no era porque alguien "anormal" estaba frente de él?

Llegó rápido a la puerta, pero los dos adultos que discutían no lo vieron, pues estaban muy ocupados en su "conversación".

–Le digo que no me importa a quien llame, YO QUIERO VER A MI SOBRINO, Y LO VOY A VER.

Harry saltó de alegría cuando oyó esa voz: era Bent. Corrió hacia donde estaba él.

–Adiós, tío Vernon.

–Tú no te vas muchacho.

Pero Bent viendo que no servía de nada ser razonable con él, decidió llamar al amigo que lo esperaba en una moto al lado de la suya, a quien, con el casco que se había comprado, no se le reconocía:

–Sirius, ven, creo que aquí, el señor Dursley, no quiere dejar salir a tu ahijado.

Sirius se dirigió allí, se sacó el casco un momento, saludó a Harry, y fue a hablar a tío Vernon, cosa que no pudo hacer.

–No hay ningún problema, Señor Black, el muchacho puede ir con ustedes –dijo rápido y salió corriendo para dentro (tan rápido como su gordo cuerpo se lo permitía).

–Harry, ve a buscar todo lo que precises, así nos vamos –dijo Sirius luego de que se habían reído bastante del tío Vernon. Después se puso el casco, y fue a esperarlos a la moto.

Diez minutos después, dos motos salieron a una velocidad considerable (e imposible para motos muggles) de Privet Drive hacia las mejores vacaciones de Harry.

FIN

-----------------------------

Nota 2: La segunda parte de este capítulo funciona como el Epílogo. Si lo dividía en dos iba a quedar excesivamente corto.

-----------------------------

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Tal vez haya algunos puntos que no se mencionen muy bien, cualquier duda me dejan un review. Agradecería comentarios sobre lo que les pareció la historia... si bien no los puedo aplicar para mejorar ésta, lo haré para las próximas que escriba.

Agradecimientos: a aquellos que leyeron el fict, y un doble agradecimiento a aquellos que dejen review.

Blythe


End file.
